


【翻译】【天启x天使长】敬畏与虔诚

by Rumless



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 03:27:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17093174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumless/pseuds/Rumless
Summary: 有些时候，即使是神，也必须回馈信徒一点甜头……





	【翻译】【天启x天使长】敬畏与虔诚

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [reverence and piety](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9840770) by Anonymous. 



> 电影《X战警：天启》，天启x天使  
> 渣翻，慎入。

天使长独自窝在房里。他的房间空荡荡的，除了角落里微不足道的被褥和那一无是处的窗户，几乎没什么多余的物件（天花板完全禁锢了他），当然，还有房间中央那略显突兀的平台。也许他的住处不知在哪儿还藏着个厨房，但谁知道呢！天使长毫不费力的将自己想象成一只被摊在石头上的待宰羔羊。但，他知道这不是自己最终的归宿，决不是。因为天启，他的命运就此改变。

而现在他的确将自己瘫在那平台上，感受着沙漠里炙热的阳光。如今他的钢羽再也无法让他感受到故有羽翼所能带来的那无与伦比的暖意，但他知道这是种必要的牺牲，他甘愿付出代价，为了成就更好的自己。天使长心知肚明，如果并非如此，天启根本不可能改造他。

男人独自进入房间，悄声无息地来到天使长的身后，他伸出手，抚上了那对半张的钢翼，与此同时，以一声轻叹宣示了自己的到来。天使长并没有就此起身迎接，只是振动钢翼，用钢羽的叮咚作响作为回应。天启也不恼，只是得寸进尺地抚过那坚韧强劲的钢制小翼羽*。他站在天使长面前，像神使俯视将要献为燔祭的羔羊。

“父亲。”

“怎么了，我的孩子？”

天使长的突然开口，企图引起“父亲”的注意，天启像往常那样满足了他的小猛禽，那双大手肆无忌惮地抚过钢翼那锋利的边缘。天使长喜欢这个。即便钢翼被轻扯，带来了轻微痛楚，暖意还是就此填满胸膛，那难以言表的爱意顷刻间满溢而出，死亡骑士像只奶猫在主人面前撒娇那般发出享受的咕噜声。

“再说一次，求您了。”

天启的手一点一点下移，指尖抚过钢质腋羽*，天使长难以自持地贪恋着天启指尖的温度。

“当然，我的孩子。我的天使长。”

他的声音很柔和，但语调却显得无比强硬。这令天使长不寒而栗，他的头发甚至因此直立起来，就像触电了一般。又或许过于顽皮的他，即将受到惩罚。他要求太多，越了界。尽管如此，天启也从未拒绝过他；从未因为他渴望得到夸赞而惩罚他。天使长只相信天启所说的。天启心里清楚，他的死亡骑士是个虚荣善变*的家伙，若是不时常梳理羽毛，终将就此凋零残败。“你的才华险些被浪费在那个斗兽场里。是我，让你变得更加强壮，更加完美。”

“父亲。”

天启轻抚着天使长那连接翅膀的肩胛骨，惹得后者像幼犬那般发出楚楚可怜的呜咽。天使长感觉自己难以置信的赤身裸体，像只玩偶任由天启摆弄，随意剥离衣物，接受神祇苦心孤诣的审视，一一揪出瑕疵，逐一击破。

“我知道其他三位骑士太过于强大，以至于让你感到力不从心，但我不会就此责怪你。”

天启的话语刺痛了天使长的心，连带着钢翼都就此耷拉了下来。“不，不，父亲……”天启的指尖触及肩胛处细嫩的肌肤，就此掐断天使长的话语，扼住他的崇敬。“我……我不……”天使长一瞬间哑口无言，他颤抖着，未尽的话语宛若无用的沙砾就此被弃之不顾。

天启开了口，“我的孩子，你能够成为我的死亡骑士，自然是有原因的。”天启从未说过这些，但这不像他对其他任何人所表达的那种溢于言表的赞扬，这……这听起来更像是一个承诺。“看看你自己，看看你自己被改造得有多完美。”天启的声音压得很低，天使长不得不侧耳倾听，他近乎无法自持，天启正用指尖爱抚着他，让他的钢翼不再因为颤抖而叮当作响，但即使仅仅只是听到那摄人心魂的语调，也让天使长彻底倾倒。天启的指甲修剪得极为圆润，但手上的动作却毫不怜惜，他毫不费劲就将天使长推倒，让那漂亮的脊背和腰肢紧紧贴着平台。“你是如此的美丽，我的天使长。优雅且致命。他们如何形容我，就会用相同的词汇描述你。死亡终会降临，我的孩子，世界终将毁灭。”天启的手下滑托住了天使长的臀部，拇指轻按着那敏感的腰窝。“你将把一切夷为平地，所到之处片甲不留。而我，会在废墟之上重建世界。”

天启最终还是坐到了天使长身边，天使长顺势扑进了天启怀里，速度之快简直令人可悲。他用最快的速度抓住了天启的手，将腿搭在天启膝上，双手紧紧抓住天启的肩头，翅膀扑腾着努力保持平衡。而这个男人——他的神祇，他的父亲——正扶着他的臀部，助他在膝上就位。天使长的意识几乎不及反应，甚至在天启下达指示之前，他的身体就已经自顾自地启动，扭动着腰肢，企图突破物理界限，抵达无法企及的深度。

“我是您的，父亲，我是您的。”天使长把头埋在天启的颈窝，他咬着唇强忍着不让自己呻吟出声。他在天启的大腿上磨蹭着，裤子太薄，几乎没什么阻力。他们几乎被体液淋湿了，“我会为了您将一切夷为平地，我会为了您杀光所有人，我……我愿意为您做任何事！”

天启没有开口，只是伸手抚着天使长的蝴蝶骨。为了避免无意间伤到天启，天使长只得大张着钢翼，任由阳光在锋利的箭羽上跳跃，在砂岩墙上折射出无数白色光点。天使长的头发凌乱不堪，阳光在钢羽间流淌，映衬得天使长的每一缕发梢都如金丝线般闪闪发光。天启一手抚着天使长的后背，另一手却有意无意地在他的臀部上画着着圈。

“我是您的，我只能是您的，父亲。”天使长的声音添了几分嘶哑，他只觉得头昏脑涨，却又被这种快感所折磨。即使裤子已经湿透，摩擦所带来的烧灼般的痛苦几乎把他逼疯。天使长多么希望此时此刻来场真正的酣畅淋漓的性事。

“父亲，求您！”

“摇尾乞怜不太适合你，我的孩子。”

天使长别无他法，恳求的话语近乎倾泻而出，却被他生生掐断。他就此放弃了言语，像只小兽般无助的呻吟呜咽。毫无疑问，天使长就快到了。越是急切渴求，高潮来临就越显得扫兴。他只能趁着脑海里蒙蔽意识的迷雾散去之前，努力扭动着腰肢将自己送上顶峰。而高潮褪去，意识回流，天使长瞬间回想起不久之前，自己是如何自顾自地就着天启的腿自慰*，就像条未经训练的疯狗，理智尽失。即使天启并不介意，但……这也太不合适了。天使长羞得把头埋进了天启的肩窝，半天也缓不过劲儿。

“其他人就快回来了。”天启拍了拍天使长的背，几乎是下一秒便将他从膝上拉了下来。天使长近乎因失去了父亲的爱抚而伤心欲绝，但天启并没有出言安抚，只是淡淡地开了口，“去清洗一下吧，我的孩子。披上你的盔甲，我们一起去重建这个世界。”

**Author's Note:**

> *小翼羽：鸽子翅膀膀角处，三根不等长的小羽毛，是鸽子羽毛中最优质也最重要的羽毛。在飞行中承受空气压力，减少空气阻力，以便鸽子在高速飞行中灵活调整方向和速度。  
> *腋羽：腋下羽毛。以鸽子来说，如果腋羽丰满也就证明幼鸽可以离巢放飞了。  
> *虚荣善变的家伙：原文为vain and fickle creature，完全不知道怎么翻译。  
> *原文用的是hump，而hump with someone有have sexy with someone的意思。


End file.
